Resident Evil: Whirlwind
by xjadedjoy
Summary: {Post Retribution.} Evil is what evil does; one cannot erase sin. Will humanity win out against a rising tyrant and a rising corporation? There is always one thing Wesker and The Red Queen fail to know and that is love.
1. Here we go again

**Resident Evil: Whirlwind -**  
**Pairing:** Alice/Claire.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters nor the movie is mine. I'm just writing this for pleasure.

_Prologue: **Here We Go Again**_

* * *

They were at the end of their limit. The end of their rope. Two sets of eyes looked behind them, both women covered in dirt and grime, maybe some blood. The roof of the white house had ended, but they weren't about to give up. Wesker may have gone insane, ruined his own little plans, but that didn't mean Claire and Alice was about to.

The door to the rooftop burst open and Wesker's scream echoed in the air; chilled their very veins. It caught Claire's eye just in time, the large, black, armored vehicle. **"Alice!" **The woman pointed, before just running forward. Alice followed suit. It seemed smooth enough, until Wesker raised a hand and slammed into into the rooftop. It shattered instantly, throwing them off balance.

It could have been a simple jump, but Claire ended up tumbling instead of jumping. It seemed like slow motion, no rhythm, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her mid-air, before Alice twisted her body and the redhead landed on the brunette. There was an audible moan, before Claire scrambled to her feet, reached out and wrapped her hands around Alice's arm, tugging her to her feet.

Nothing went smooth and the mutated Wesker, fluidly jumped off the roof, straight for them. The pair dived to each side and Wesker just punched a hole through the vehicle. The way he got stuck would have been comical, but they were in dire need of surviving at the moment. The way they both pulled out their guns, it would seem they were in sync, both set of handguns firing on Wesker.

It caught him off guard and he stumbled off the truck, but catching his feet. It was Alice he ran for, out of a blaze of anger and fury, his hands slapped against the truck and one simple push had it propelling through the air, landing somewhere a few feet next to Alice. The man leaped, standing in between the vehicle and Alice.

The gas caught her eye at the last second and Claire turned her arm, concentrating on aim, she pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the air, past Wesker, who was roaring in fury and straight into the hood of the truck. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but just as Wesker bent his knees to propel himself at Alice, an explosion ricocheted through out the side of the White House.

Windows were blown out, the sandbags in front of them, falling to the heat and power.

3 days earlier.

_"Something is off. The city's too quiet. We should be dodging the undead left and right. We attract them like no other."_Chris' raspy voice sounded in Claire's ear and the redhead peered out the windshield, where Chris was steering the helicopter, meant solely to attract the infected. Leon was in the back, leaning over the side with a semi-automatic rifle. She held a hand up to her ear.

**"We have been to this area quite a few times." **She didn't quite know what that meant, but it certainly meant something. She peered at Alice, but the woman was still. Claire was always the optimist. She just didn't want to admit something was about to go terribly wrong. **"Nothing?" **The brunette shook her head and Claire sighed out, leaning to see the two boys, she waved a hand and Leon nodded.

_"Moving out." _The man spun the helicopter and Claire pulled the military Hummer into reverse. Already finding some speech to explain to 'President Wesker' why they were lacking in supplies. Chris or Claire wasn't about to risk any human life for stupidity. They still had people to worry about back there - K-Mart, Becky. No time for games. The car was reversed, before pushing it back into drive and turning it around. Nobody really moved, though.

For a seemingly bright, fall day, the rare sun was suddenly being blocked out by another chopper. **"Chris -" **

_"It's not ours. I just tried to make communication. You'll never guess who just replied." _Claire's throat locked up immediately, turning the wheel sharply and slamming on the gas.

_"Umbrella." _Rang out Alice's voice from beside Claire.


	2. All fun and games

**Resident Evil: Whirlwind  
Pairing: **Claire/Alice.  
**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own anything that pertains to Resident Evil, movies nor games.

**Chapter 1:** _All fun and games._

* * *

"Claire! There's an alleyway you can escape down. Meet us back at the White House."Nostrils just flared, before Claire slammed on the gas. The wheel turned sharply, propelling the vehicle into the alleyway. Shouts rang out loud and clear, creating a single trail of bullets behind the pair. She saw the shadow of the helicopter leave them, but it's not like Claire and Alice had any other choice, nor could Chris and Leon be of much help with a weak helicopter against an array of bullets. Who's to say the Red Queen's army doesn't have a rocket launcher, or worse, a tank? No one. "Please be ca-ul..."They were quickly out of rang and Chris' words were filled with static, hard to hear, cutting off. She always felt so alone without her brother.

That is, until Alice came around.

The woman did rescue her from a life in the freezing, Alaska woods. It was like the scarab device was waiting for an order. She hadn't been Claire until the thing was ripped off of her, close to one of those damn things. Living on a basic need, basic survival skills.

Things were going smoothly for a minute, before an Umbrella vehicle cut them off. Claire had to swerve to avoid a head on collision. **"Alice, now would be a great time to start shooting." **Just as the words were muttered, the brunette was already hanging out the window, pulling out her own automatic rifle. One hand had to jump up to hold on, because Claire did a quick U-turn to get back on track and she could feel the glare on the side of her head. **"Sorry." **The other woman raised her weapon, shooting expertly. Another vehicle coming at them head on was seemingly nothing, a tire blown out and at that speed, the large vehicle easily flipped, Claire swerving. Alice repeated the process twice, before the Umbrella crew finally got the hint.

The way Claire and Alice worked together; it was like they had been teammates their whole entire life. Each movement fluid with each other, working together seamlessly. No mishaps... well, with each other. The brunette climbed back into the vehicle and both their heads turned at the same time, nodding a good job to each other. It seemed like it was over, but they both knew better. That was way too easy. Claire just revved the gas, swerving the familiar obstacles of Washington D.C., getting so close to the outskirts of the city, but when tall buildings, turned into small houses, that was when a chopper rose above a remaining sky scraper, like the devil out of hell. Not just a simple helicopter, this one was sure -

"Claire, left!"The redhead followed the command without a second thought, swerving left, through a quick road and back onto a highway, the chopper out of sight for the time being. They barely missed the explosion. A few seconds to breathe, before the chopper quickly rose above a set of houses, facing them. Claire's eyes widened in surprise, but the redhead was in survival mode. "Just keep driving, Claire. We can play hide-and-seek all day, but we aren't going to lose them."Alice had something up her sleeve and Claire wasn't about to like it, but Claire slammed on the gas and drove _for _the chopper.

Alice leaned out the vehicle, before climbing onto the roof. **"Alice!" **A deep sigh; she was right. Definitely not going to like this. The chopper chose not to use a missile, but instead an array of bullets came for them and Claire drove to the left to miss the spray of deadly ammunition, but the chopper was getting close and it wasn't until it seemed like they were playing chicken; head on head, that Alice finally revealed what she was up to. Claire had to bend down, leaning out the window, but Alice was graceful. The woman's body was propelled towards the chopper, halfway through the air, Alice through something.

Completely forgetting Alice had Ada's hook shot; the redhead breathed out momentarily, when Alice's other hand shot to the side, releasing the line. The chopper soared past the Hummer, Claire keeping her foot on the gas. The chopper turned, ready to aim and fire at the Hummer, but Alice was ahead of the Umbrella goons. A single push of the woman's finger and Claire finally pulled it altogether. The chopper exploded, bits and pieces decorating the fall air like a horrid rain, the explosion making the day even brighter.

The younger Redfield pulled up alongside the house Alice landed on and the woman fluidly jumped onto the roof of the Hummer and instead of pulling the door open, she just jumped through the window. **"I really wish you'd let me in on your plans." **The older woman just smiled; face covered in dirt and grime in little patches, hair looking like someone just tugged on it fiercely for a whole day. Alice's hair was getting long. Claire just shook her head, pulling out and back onto the road, heading for The White House.

"Why is Umbrella suddenly making an appearance? This just seems off to me."Somewhere down the road; Alice voiced her opinion and it just happened to be the same opinion Claire had. She just really didn't want to voice it.

"Alice. Claire. Are you there?" Ada's voice rang in Claire's ear; the redhead furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. The woman rarely makes an appearance. Doing more quiet, stealthy orders for Albert Wesker. Claire's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. That didn't feel right at all.

**"Ada. What can I do for you?" **Alice's head spun to face Claire from beside her; looking just as confused and maybe a little worried.

"I've hacked into the GPS system of your Hummer. Don't return to The White House. It's a long story. This isn't the time to explain. The coordinates will redirect you underground. There's a lab west of The White House. Meet Chris and Leon on there." Claire's mouth opened; before taking one hand off the steering wheel and slamming it angrily. Alice reached over, hand wrapping around the wrist that was still on the steering wheel.

"Hey. Now's not the time for that. We need to figure out what's going on." Claire breathed out; nodding. Alice's finger fell from Claire's wrist, slowly and deliberately, making sure the woman was still with her. That Claire wasn't about to lose all her survival instincts. She certainly wasn't. Not when her foot slammed on the gas and navigated the GPS coordinates. 


End file.
